Atlántida
by RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft
Summary: -No,no y no es una locura- me llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación ¿Esta gente no se rinde o qué?- Los humanos no están planeando nada contra nosotros pero si ni siquiera saben que existimos-¡Dios!Que gente más paranoica.-Venga,Sak,será divertido
1. Chapter 1

Holaa! bueno esta es mi primera historia de esta pareja, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que habéis entrado a leer la historia y me gustaría pedir que **por favor** cualquier cosa que veáis a la hora de narrar o de expresar algo que no os cuadre me lo digas por un review o por un mensaje y que si veis algo que debe mejorá también, os lo agradecería mucho que hicierais eso.

**Prologo**

Atlántida, Febrero de 322 a.C

Al filo del acantilado más peligroso de Atlántida y con el crepúsculo que anuncia "Las Siete Lunas" de fondo. Veía como la peor batalla de la historia pasaba ante mis ojos y yo no podía hacer nada, excepto intentar protegerla con una espada forjada por el mismísimo Zeus, la más poderosa, aunque dudaba que esa espada pudiera hacer algo contra otro dios que encima era de agua.

-¡Ignis!- Grito un muchacho de unos 18 años, si mal no recordaba se llamaba Eloy, con los brazos extendidos, apuntando al dios.

Estúpido dios de pacotilla.

El dios que era nada más y nada menos que Poseidon, elevado en el aire gracias al agua del mar que se había levantado de esta, literalmente, con él en su salida del agua, sonría ante el pobre intento de Eloy por hacerle daño con una bola de fuego, que se apago en cuanto tocó al dios.

Notaba a Clito temblar entre mis brazos, la apreté más fuerte contra mi e intenté transmitirle una seguridad con la que yo no contaba, al parecer funcionó, porque su temblor disminuyó pero no cesó.

Nos encontrábamos en el circulo de "Las Doce Brujas", el olor de la hierba húmeda se mezclaba con el olor de la flor Leidenschaft (la flor de la pasión) que olia a frutas tropicales, y con el olor al mármol de las esculturas de las brujas más poderosas de Atlántida que formaban el circulo, en el centro del bosque encantado de Atlántida "Los Sueños Rotos", según cuenta la leyenda una de las brujas más poderosas de Atlántida se enamoró de un humano, el cual decía amarla tanto como ella a él. La bruja, embelesada como estaba con el humano, no se dio cuenta de la gran mentira que este decía y que lo único que quería era aprovecharse de los poderes mágicos que solo los atlantes tenían y que pocos humanos conocían. Una nefasta y terrible noche la bruja encontró al humano con otra mujer, y en venganza lo maldijo haciendo que este se volviera mujer cada vez que tocará a cualquier hembra (humana, animal, bruja y diosa) y ella dolida, volvió a su tierra natal, donde se quito el alma y la dividió en ocho partes. Partes que escondió en el bosque, bautizado por ella misma como el bosque de "Los Sueños Rotos". Después se sacó el corazón y lo escondió en lo más profundo del mar.

Decían que Poseidon custodiaba el corazón de la bruja como el más preciado de sus tesoros pero eso solo eran rumores.

Tanto el alma como el corazón habían sido buscados durante siglos para obtener el gran poder de la bruja pero jamas se encontró nada.

Volví a mirar la ventana que Clito había creado para que pudiéramos ver la batalla. Los magos y las brujas parecían exhaustos, al parecer ninguno de sus ataque había hecho efecto en Poseidon, el cual solo reía a carcajadas. El temblor de mi amada Clito se intensifico y por mucho que la abrazará no cesaba ni disminuía, y la comprendía. Comprendía perfectamente porque temblaba.

Poseidon la quería a ella.

A ella.

No a otra sino a ella, a MI Clito, pero era mía.

Solo mía.

¿Por qué tenia que encapricharse de ella un estúpido dios?

Jamas, Nunca, le entregaría lo más importante de mi vida, el centro de mi mundo, mi TODO. Por muchas batallas que hiciera, por mucho poder que tuviera, Jamas. Y si creía que iba a rendirme que se sentará porque se iba a cansar de esperar de pie.

-¿De verdad habíais pensado que podíais derrotarme?- se escucho la ronca y profunda voz de Poseidon con un tinte de burla, claramente notable. Se creía superior a los demás pero llegaría el momento en el cual se caería del trono y se estrellaría contra toda la mierda que había acumulado a sus pies y yo esperaba estar delante para reírme de él.

-Por supuesto que podemos derrotarte- dijo Evenor el padre de Clito, mirando desafiante a Poseidon.

-Mi querido Evenor, no puedes ser tan iluso-dijo descendiendo hasta el filo del acantilado, puso un pie en tierra y el agua que le había mantenido en el aire volvió a su sitio- Entregame a Clito y todo esto- dijo caminando hacia Evenor señalando con las manos a los muerto y heridos- terminará.

Clito cayo al suelo de rodillas y empezó a llorar. Me agache junto a ella.

-Clito...

-Noah, Poseidon tiene razón, debería entregarme para que todo esto acabará- dijo con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-No

Me miro sorprendida

-Noah, todos eso magos y brujas han muerto por mi culpa- dijo mirando me fijamente a los ojos, llorando aun.

No quería que llorara. Una de las pocas cosas que me dolían era verla llorar.

-Jamas- dijo Evenor con esa voz tan potente que tenia y el pelo blanco, largo, meziendose con la suave brisa marina.

-Piénsalo bien, Evenor- dijo con la voz llena de impaciencia.

- Lo primero es que todos los magos y brujas que están aquí están por voluntad propia y sabían que se enfrentaban a la muerte. Lo segundo es que jamas te entregare a mi hija porque contigo- le señalo con el dedo indice de la mano derecha- seria infeliz y yo prefiero mi muerte a su infelicidad, ademas - sonrió- ella ya es feliz con un hombre maravilloso.

El rostro de Poseidon se deformo de la ira.

Y una suave risa se escapo de mis labios. Ojala no se me hubiera escapado. Los ojos de Poseidon, que parecían estar en llamas por la furia, nos miró, primero a mi amada Clito y luego a mi.

-AQUA- Gritó Poseidon con un brazo extendido apunando a la ventana.

Detrás de Poseidon apareció una bola de agua marina, que se dirigió a nosotros, chocándose contra la ventana. Ambos nos asustamos y cerramos los ojos esperando el impacto de la bola, que nunca llegó. Cuando volvimos a mirar la ventana ya no estaba.

-Noah, la ha roto, ya no sabemos que pasa allí- me miró con miedo- y si alguien más mue...

-Eso no ocurrirá- dije con toda la seguridad que pude aparentar, aunque estaba seguro de que si volvían a pelear, alguien más moriría.

-¡CLITO!- el grito del dios se escucho hasta en los lados más profundos del bosque, y esa voz de desesperación indicaba que seguían luchando y que él no aguantaba más las ganas de tener a MI Clito.

Clito miró asustada al cielo al escuchar el grito, se levanto dejándome a mi sentado y empezó a mirar para todos los lados, como temiendo que Poseidon apareciera de un momento a otro, cosa que yo también temía.

Me levante y la abrace por la espalda

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- le susurre al oído, mientras la apretaba más contra mi espalda- yo te protegeré

La vi suspirar

-Noah- puso sus manos sobre mis brazos y los apretó con fuerza- eso es lo que más temo

Y yo comprendía perfectamente porque su temor. Yo solo era un simple humano, no tenia ningún tipo de poder, lo único que tenia era mi experiencia en la guerra, mi gran arte con la espada y mi valentía, tal vez no fuera nada especial pero eso me serviría para luchar y moriría con gusto sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo.

Morir.

Yo no le temía a mi muerte sino a la suya.

Por eso lucharía hasta el final, daría mi ultimo aliento en batalla, pero ella estaria bien.

Mi sacrificio valiera la pena.

Pero...

¿Y si yo moría y ella no estaba a salvo, y si no estaba bien?

Ese era otro de mis temores, pero ella no lo sabría.

Jamas.

Le daría toda la seguridad que pudiera, la dejaría en manos de su padre y moriria por ella.

Ese era mi destino...

Y yo gustoso lo aceptaba, le abría los brazos, y le daba la bienvenida.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta toda esa confianza que has puesto en mi- dije con sarcasmo

Y sonrió

Oh! si! Era justo lo que me hacia falta, ver su hermosa sonrisa otra vez, esa que solo ella sabia hacer.

-Confío en ti-dijo acariciándome la mejilla suavemente- pero si te pasara algo yo...

Pegue mi frente a la suya y la hice callar poniéndole mis dedos en sus dulces labios.

Sabia muy bien lo que sentía, porque yo sentía lo mismo, ese mismo tormento dentro luchando por adivinar como podría vivir sin ella si algo le pasaba...pero yo ya lo tenia claro.

Si ella moría, yo moría

Si Poseidon se la llevaba lo mataría y la salvaría.

Me separé de ella lo suficiente para verla, le acaricie los brazos pálidos, que le brillaban con la luz del crepúsculo, algo que solo les ocurría a los magos y brujas que tenían un corazón puro. Subí las manos por sus hombros hasta llegar a la cara, donde acaricie sus labios carnosos y rosados con mis pulgares, la mire a los ojos verde esmeralda, grandes y expresivas, llenos de ese brillo de felicidad que me daba la mía. Y le aparte algunos mechones de su pelo castaño que tenia en la cara, dejándolos con el resto del pelo largo y ondulado.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

Su rostro lleno de felicidad me lleno por completo, la amaba con una locura casi enfermiza pero no me importaba porque sabia que ella sentía lo mismo que yo.

Me acerque a su boca, tenia que besarla, su sabor era más que adictivo. Cuando apenas nuestros labios se rozaban...

-¡BASTARDO!¡SUELTALA!-Ordenó Poseidon saliendo de entre los arboles, sorprendiéndonos a ambos, noté que Clito comenzaba a temblar de nuevo.

Clito era una bruja pero aun no había acabado de aprender los conjuros necesarios para pasar al nivel 2 de la magia y el nivel 1 era el más bajo, las brujas y los magos más débiles, y si Poseidon estaba ahí significaba que había derrotado a los demás, que eran magos que estaban en el nivel 20, el más alto.

Y seguramente estaba suplicando porque no hubiera muerto nadie más.

-AQUA-Gritó Poseidon haciendo que una bola de agua fuera hacia nosotros.

Empuje a Clito lejos del ataque, lejos de mi.

-¡NOAH!

**Fin del prologo**

Bueno se que en este capitulo no han salido los protagonistas pero tranquilidad saldrán en el siguiente capitulo.

Espero vuestro **review **con cualquier queja o critica constructiva, por favor insultos no.

Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo I**

Atlántida, Noviembre de 2011

-Que no voy a hacerlo mamá, no insistas- miro a mi madre por enésima vez, que se encuentra haciendo un puchero, con los ojos llorosos, de rodillas y las manos entrelazadas delante del pecho.

Giro sobre mis talones y miro las nubes que indican el principio del acantilado, y me llega una suave brisa marina, apenas notable, con ese olor a mar que tanto me gusta, cierro los ojos para poder disfrutar mejor de la sensación e imaginar que tengo el mar delante, como me gustaría disfrutar del Mar de verdad, en una isla desierta playa llena de arena, con algunas palmeras de fondo y el agua cristalina y tranquila, pero hay dos impedimentos

que el mar este muchos, muchísimos kilómetros más abajo

y que... sea de los humanos

Si... una lastima, la verdad. Nosotros, los atlantes, la aprovecharíamos mejor y no la contaminaríamos pero es lo que tiene que el Dios griego del Mar odie tu tierra... ¿Qué por qué la odia? Ni idea. Cosas del pasado, supongo.

-Venga, Sak, será divertido- Me vuelvo a girar para mirar a una de mis mejores amigas y la princesa de Atlántida, mirándome con sus ojos amatistas y una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-No,no y no es una locura- me llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación ¿Esta gente no se rinde o qué?- Los humanos no están planeando nada contra nosotros pero si ni siquiera saben que existimos- ¡Dios ! Que gente más paranoica.

-Sakura, nosotros no estamos diciendo que lo humanos planeen algo contra nosotros-miro a Ian, el rey de Atlántida y padre de Tomoyo.

-Si, si lo estamos diciendo-salta mi madre, interrumpiendo a Ian, y luego me regaña a mi por mis modales... será posible...

-No, no lo estamos diciendo- Ian mira a mi madre de forma desafiante, claramente mi madre cierra el pico.

Ian es el tipo de hombre sabio que tiene el pelo largo y blanco a juego con la barba y va vestido con una túnica, aparenta una tranquilidad y una serenidad infinita, pero en realidad tiene poca paciencia- Solo estamos diciendo que últimamente ha habido mucho movimientos extraños en la tierra y solo queremos asegurarnos de que no ocurre nada malo-dice sonriéndome, quitandole importancia al asunto.

-Bueno, pues su tu no quieres nos vamos nosotras- Dafne, mi otra mejor amiga, mira a Tomoyo con su típico plus sonrisa + mirada picara que ya me da hasta miedo.

-Chicas! Recordad que una vez allí debéis taparos el cuello-dice mi madre señalándose el suyo

Las tres nos miramos confundidas

-Chicas, los humanos no tiene branquias en el cuello- Ian nos aclara las cosas mientras sonríe, divertido por nuestra ignorancia- y aunque de lejos puedan parecer tres rayas cuando están cerradas, es decir, cuando estáis fuera del agua, lo humanos se darían cuenta de que eso- señalando nuestros cuellos, la que el suyo tenia demasiado pelo por medio, entre el pelo de la cabeza y de la barba, como para buscar las suyas.

-¡De acuerdo!-dicen sonrientes Dafne y Tomoyo a la vez, ese tipo de coordinación es el que más miedo me da.

Acto seguido, Dafne coge a Tomoyo de las manos y ambos comienza a correr hasta tirarse por el acantilado, yo me acerco al filo, pero sin intenciones de tirarme, hasta que...

-Es tu hora- Me dice mi madre empujándome para que caiga junto a mis amigas, y yo no puedo evitar chillar del pánico, la verdad es que nunca me han gustado las alturas y vivir en una especie de isla flotante no ayuda mucho...

Al caer al Mar se oye como una gran explosión y el agua, donde cada una hemos caído, se eleva, como si nos hubiéramos tirado una bomba pero desde más altura.

Al tocar el agua nosotras...bueno...es difícil de explicar. Bueno todos los humanos creen que Atlántida esta bajo el mar... lo cierto es que lo estuvo tiempo atrás y mi gente adquirió una nueva forma, en resumen cada vez que tocamos agua de mar nos sale cola...increíble ¿no?

Bueno la transformación en si es simple, las orejas normales se convierten en orejas puntiagudas; las branquias se abren; los pechos siguen siendo pechos pero se cubren de escamas; una fila de escamas empieza entre los pechos y acaba justo donde las piernas se convierten en colas, tapando el ombligo, la cola es de escamas y la piel adquiere un tono blanco, tan blanco como la leche (sin exagerar); y las branquias se abren, solo un poco no es asqueroso ni nada por el estilo, para hacerse una idea seria, cuando están cerradas es como si un humano se pintara tres lineas finas en el cuello y cuando están abiertas es lo mismo pero lineas más gordas.

Mis escamas son verdes, las de Tomoyo son amatistas y las de Dafne rojas, como sus ojos

-Sois las atlantes ¿no?

Al escuchar la voz angelical detrás nuestra nos dimos la vuelta.

Y ahí estaba una sirena pero una de verdad, nuestra forma de "sirena" solo era imitación que se hizo en tiempos de desesperación cuando Atlántida quedó bajo el agua.

La sirena que ha venido a buscarnos, tiene la cola mucho más larga que las nuestras y de color plata, no tiene escamas en la barriga y tiene ombligo, en el pecho tiene dos conchas, las orejas puntiagudas, los negros (todo negro ni siquiera hay blanco son total y absolutamente negros), las pestañas largas y plateadas, y el pelo largo, lacio y gris oscuro, la piel de un pálido normal (más morena que nosotras) y no tenia branquias, al menos no las tenia a la vista. Y alrededor del ojo derecho tiene una especie de tatuaje en forma de espiral, le da algunas vueltas al ojo y acaba en el centro del parpado con un punto, extraño ¿verdad?

-Seguidme- dice mientras se da la vuelta...bueno en realidad no lo dice las sirenas y las "imitaciones" (nosotras) hablamos por telepatía.

Comenzamos a movernos para bajar hasta quedar cerca del suelo marino.

En el recorrido estamos viendo de todo, peces de variadas especies, colores y tamaños (todos desconocidos para mi) ; Plantas de colores y formas extrañas (desconocidas para mi) aunque hay alguna que si se que son como las algas los corales y... y poco más. Y huele a...a...no lo se, con las branquias no puedo oler...lo que yo decía imitaciones y encima baratas.

La sirena se acaba de para y se gira hacia nosotras

-Bueno, chicas hemos llegado

-¿y donde se supone que estamos?-pregunta Tomoyo

-En España, bueno en la costa de alguna provincia de Andalucía

-¿Y el idioma?-pregunto yo para ver si íbamos a tener problemas a la hora de comunicarnos

-Habláis su idioma

-¿Como?- preguntamos las tres a la vez, sorprendidas.

La sirena solo sonríe.

-Cuando Atlantis estaba aquí con el resto de país España fue el único país que no metió las narices en las cosas de Atlantis y ademas de eso os proporcionaron el mejor guerrero que tenían.

-¿Y quien...

-Bueno chicas es hora de que salgáis a la superficie, estamos en una zona con rocas por aquí no suele haber gente asique no tenéis que preocuparos por nada- vaya manera de evitar mi pregunta... solo quería saber quien era ese guerrero humano que había vivido en Atlántida, tampoco es para tanto...

-Por cierto, recordad que solo podéis confiar en las sirenas que tengan este colgante.

Coge el colgante que tiene puesto, del cual yo no me había dado cuenta antes, es una especie de frasco que contiene alguna sustancia dentro, el frasco tiene forma de circulo y no tiene ningún tipo de agujero como para poder sacar la sustancia que es de color rojo y da vueltas en espiral con un centro de color blanco.

De repente me viene un olor extraño como a... frutas tropicales, cierro los ojos al sentir el olor y, como si de un recuerdo se tratase me veo en el bosque de "Los Sueños Rotos" , veo unas flores extrañas de color rojo que jamas he visto antes pero lo más extraño es que creo que estoy en el circulo de "Las Doce Brujas", abro los ojos asustada, yo he visto el circulo de "Las Doce Brujas" intacto pero lo que me asusta que fue destruido hace siglos y yo lo único que he visto son los escombros de lo que un día fueron estatuas y ahora lo he visto...¿pero como?

-¿Estas bien?- Me pregunta la sirena, la cual ni se ha dignada a darnos su nombre, y me mira preocupada.

-Si, si estoy bien.

Me mira no muy convencida pero aun así lo deja pasar.

-De acuerdo, ahora solo debéis subir-dice mientras mira hacia arriba-adios-dice para darse la vuelta y desaparecer en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Las tres nos miramos sorprendidas por la rapidez de la sirena.

-¡Chiquilla!¡Que rapidez! Si parecía que estaba deseando desacerse de nosotras.

Dafne siempre con ese típico humor tan suyo, Tomoyo y yo solo podemos sonreír.

Tomoyo y yo comenzamos a subir con Dafne detrás diciendo que la esperemos, nosotras nos hacemos las sordas.

-Ehh! Mala gente! Esperadme!

Pero no hace falta que la esperemos ya se ha plantado a nuestro lado.

Estamos a punto de asomarnos a la superficie, asique empezamos a ir más despacio y solo asomamos los ojos...

-¡Coño! ¡Que susto!-dice Dafne al volver a sumergirnos- Con que aquí no había humanos ¿ehh? Será hija de...-

Le tapo la boca con la mano

-Te voy a lavar la boca con lejía

-Pero Dafne tiene razón-dice Tomoyo intentando defender a Dafne

-¿En que?¿En lo de los insultos?- le pregunto incrédula, encima la defiende, esto es flipante.

-No, a ver lo Dafne quiere decir es que la sirena nos ha mentido con lo de los humanos

-No,Tomoyo,No, ha dicho que por aquí no suele pasar gente, no que no la haya

Tomoyo abre la boca para contestar pero ruidos de fuera nos llaman la atención

-Ai! Shaoran que miedo, que he visto algo en el agua- oh! Por dios! ¿Pero que clase de voz es esa? De pito y chillona justo lo que a mi me saca de mis casillas...uff! Que horror!

-Anda ya! Meiling eso son cosas tuyas-dice una voz masculina-Vamos

Después de eso se escuchan paso, asomo un poco los ojos y veo a los humanos irse.

Una vez que desaparecen de mi vista

-Vamos, chicas, ahora no hay nadie- les digo saliendo la primera, me subo a la tierra de un salto, impulsándome con la manos, Tomoyo y Dafne me imitan, quedando la primera a mi derecha y la segunda a mi izquierda

-¿Listas?- les digo mientras les ofrezco una mano a cada una.

Ambas aceptan mis manos, cerramos los ojos

"_Transformación__" _pensamos las tres a la vez

Tenemos puestos la ropa de antes, el mismo peinado y estamos secas, como si no hubiéramos tocado el agua, eso es lo mejor que tiene.

Tomoyo se esta arreglando ese pelo negro y lacio que tiene cortado en capas, se lo parte en linea recta por detrás como si fuese a hacerse dos coletas y se deja el pelo hacia delante tapándose la branquias.

Dafne se suelta la cabeza y hace lo mismo que Tomoyo con su pelo castaño oscuro y ondulado.

Y yo...yo no hago nada tengo el pelo lacio castaño claro y cortado el forma de v, más corto de atrás que de delante y la parte de delante me tapa lo justo asique no me lo voy a tocar.

-¿Listas?-les cuando veo que han acabado

-No-dicen las dos a las vez, ¡dios! En serio ya me dan miedo

-¿como que no?

-¿A donde te crees que vas así?

Miro a Tomoyo confundida, me miro yo de arriba abajo ¿pero que le pica ahora?

-¿así como?

-El pelo, mujer

-Dafne, hija, que el pelo me tapa las branquias

-Pero lo tienes muy corto- Me dice Tomoyo mientras me toca el pelo

La miro confundida

-¿Y?

-Sak, si te da el viento se te ven -Me dice Dafne de forma seria, ¡milagro! Es la primera vez que la veo seria, jurado.

-¡Coño! Y a vosotras

-Es diferente nosotras lo tenemos largo- ¡ARRG! ¡POR DIOS UN CUCHILLO! Ya en serio no aguanto más esa coordinación, no puedo con ella, es que no puedo

-crescit

Ese hechizo...

-MI PELO! Tomoyo...-le miro haciendo un puchero... algo tendría que tener de mi madre ¿no?

-¡Vamos!-dice Dafne cogiéndonos a Tomoyo y a mi.

Ian nos ha dejado una casa para las tres con todo, mañana llegara alguien para quedarse con nosotras y hacer de tutor

Ahora nos encontramos en un parque que hemos encontrado de camino a nuestra casa.

El parque tiene una parte donde ahí un tobogán, dos columpios y más cosas para que los niños jueguen y en la otra parte ahí una plaza con bancos (donde estamos sentadas) y hay unos cuantos adolescentes jugando al fútbol y otros sentados en otro banco, echando demasiadas miraditas hacia nosotras y me estaban quemando demasiado.

-Oye ¿habéis visto los que hay allí no paran de mirar?

-¡No! ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta Tomoyo

-Ehh! Sak bajate esos humos, a mi también me molesta ¿que os parece si nos vamos?

-Esta bien, lo siento, Daf tienes razón, vamonos

-Pero chicas, que el de los ojos ambar esta muy bueno, aunque el de los ojos azules no esta nada mal.

-Tomoyo

Oye pues cuando somos yo y Dafne la que tenemos esa coordinación no queda tan mal...

-Ya voy-dice Tomoyo derrotada, levantándose del banco para reunirse con nosotras

-¿Ya os vais? ¡Que pena!

Nos damos la vuelta sorprendidas al escuchar la voz masculina detrás nuestra, pero si es el de los ojos ambar

-¿Sabes?En este mundo hay muchas cosas que me dan asco, ¿quieres saber cual es la que me da más asco de todas?

-¿Cual?-pregunta el muchacho con chulería, que nos saca una cabeza y media de altura, tiene el pelo corto y castaños oscuro, una argolla en la oreja derecha, los ojos ambar (como ya e dicho unos cuatro veces), y los labios gordos...mmm no es feo, pero la chulería y el ego que se ve a kilómetros me repatean.

-Tú- ¡wow! Vale eso si que no me lo esperaba- que le digas a tus amiguitos que vas a conseguirles unas "titis" y que encima tengas el poco descaro de venir a hablar con nosotras como si fuéramos tres guarrillas para tus colegas... ¡que asco me das! - oh! Yeah! No me esperaba nada de lo que le ha dicho pero me encanta, aunque creo que a utilizado el hechizo audire, ha estado cotilleando lo que decían ¡que tía!

-¿Nos has estado espiando?

-¿Como? Si vosotros estabais allí y yo aquí con ellas, sabes lo que pasa, que todos sois y iguales y esto ya aburre-se gira hacia nosotros, dejando detrás de ella, a un muchacho desconcertado e incrédulo- vamonos

Y las comenzamos a andar para salir del parque, mientras de fondo se escuchaba a los amigos de ese chico gritando su nombre...mmm Shaoran ¿de que me suena? Ah! Claro! Él que estaba en la playa.

**Al dia siguiente **

Acabamos de despertarnos.

La casa tiene dos plantas, la planta baja que tiene una salón, una cuarto de baño, una cocina, un patio, un jardín y una cochera; y en la planta de arriba tres cuartos, un cuarto de baño, el cuarto de la plancha y del ordenador.

Me he encontrado una carta en el escritorio es de Ian

_Sakura, el tutor llegara por la tarde ahora tenéis que ir al instituto, vuestras mochilas están preparadas en la entrada, el instituto os pilla cerca si te asomas a tu ventana lo veras, por cierto la hora de entrada es a las 8:15 a.m_

Y son las 7:40a.m

Me visto con unos pantalones largos y una camiseta lisa, me pongo unas convers bajas. Me peino y bajo a desayunar. Las ya están desayunan y son las 8:00a.m

-Chicas nos vamos a las 8:05 ¿vale?- cojo el vaso de leche y me lo bebo en dos tragos

-Por mi perfecto

-y por mi

A las 8:05 salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos al instituto. Una vez aquí nos indican la clase en la que estamos, y estamos subiendo con el profesor que nos toca. Nos ha dicho que se llama Sergio y da Ciencias Sociales, vaya forma de empezar a la mañana...

Entramos a la clase y todos los alumnos se sientan

-Chicos hoy tenemos tres alumnas nuevas Dafne, Tomoyo y Sakura-dice señalándonos a cada una- chicas sentaos allí-dijo señalando en la ultima fila tres asientos libres.

Nos sentamos y...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya cuanto tiempo ¿verdad?-le dice una voz masculina a Dafne, que es ni más ni menos que ese tal Shaoran... genial

**Fin capitulo I**

Muchas gracias por leer y si no recibo más de 5 review no actualizo.

**Daanyehla, Celina Sosa, Neko Selene y Sin nombre :** Muchas Gracias por leer y por haberme dejado vuestro review. Me alegro de que os guste mi historia, espero que os guste este capitulo y que me dejéis otro review.

Cuidaos!


End file.
